


Strip club yukiran 😂😂😂😂😂

by yukiraniscanon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon
Summary: Yukiran
Relationships: Minato Yukina & Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Strip club yukiran 😂😂😂😂😂

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all yukiraniscanon fans 💜❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+yukiraniscanon+fans+%F0%9F%92%9C%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



Ran was bored so she went to strip club

She saw yukina

\- Oh em gee yukina what are you doing here

\- I’m a stripper 😔😔😔

\- oh my god yukina why didn’t you tell me

\- idk

Yukina looked at ran and asked

\- do you want a private dance

She said yes

Yukina changed into sexy lingerie 

\- lets sex now

\- wait yukina i want to sing for you

She took the microphone everyone started looking at her

She started singing

“You look so sexy  
you really turn me on  
blow my mind everytime i  
SEE  
YOUR  
FACE”

\- mitake san... it was... impressive  
\- i know . now let’s sing together

Yukina took the microphone too and they started singing together

“ Keep your hands on me, don’t take them off until I say so  
Let me break you off  
We’ll be taking off or maybe making love  
You just keep your eyes on my you know what

[Verse 1: Ariana Grande]  
Trembling when you touch  
Rush is racing, body begging  
Picture me and you making  
Making sweet love, baby, give it to me

[Pre-Chorus: Ariana Grande]  
Eyes on me  
Dance on me tonight, you're all, all I need  
Keep your hands on me, don’t take them off

[Chorus: Ariana Grande]  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on me  
You can put your hands on me  
If you like what you see  
Baby, put your hands on me

[Post-Chorus: A$AP FERG]  
It’s your birthday, every day with me  
And I make her hand rocky A-S-A-P  
It’s your birthday, every day with me  
And I make her hand rocky A-S-A-P

[Verse 2: Ariana Grande]  
Skirt off, keep the high heels on  
It might be a little thing, but I like that long, yeah  
Don’t let these eyes fool you  
I can take it, hold nothing back, give it to me

[Pre-Chorus: Ariana Grande]  
Eyes on me  
Dance on me tonight, you're all, all I need  
Keep your hands on me, don’t take them off

[Chorus: Ariana Grande]  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on me  
You can put your hands on me  
If you like what you see  
Baby, put your hands on me

[Post-Chorus: A$AP FERG]  
It’s your birthday, every day with me  
And I make her hand rocky A-S-A-P  
It’s your birthday, every day with me  
And I make her hand rocky A-S-A-P

[Verse 3: A$AP FERG]  
Can I, can I, can I please put my hand on it?  
Shaking like they’re burning, lemme put a fan on it  
Bumble bee, I can parachute and land on it  
Cause you got the cake, can I put my candle on it?  
It’s your birthday, every day with me  
And I make her hand rocky A-S-A-P  
Got me talking marriage, I like what I see  
I'mma put a ring on it, word to Bey and Jay-Z  
But before I do that let me put a hand on it  
Oh, so hot I could catch a tan on it  
Got me sweating so much we can swim on the dance floor  
We gon' have to mess around and put a dam on it, dam on it

[Bridge: Ariana Grande]  
I love the way it feels  
Stay back and keep still  
Your hands oh please baby  
Please don't take them off  
Don't take them off

[Chorus: Ariana Grande]  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on it, put your hands on it  
Put your hands on me  
You can put your hands on me  
If you like what you see  
Baby, put your hands on me”

Then they had sex  
ran is a stripper now


End file.
